Sawbucks with "X" shaped legs and sawbuck kits for building the same have been proposed for supporting logs, or other objects for cutting, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,523,663 to Slama of Jan. 20, 1925 discloses two pairs of "X" shaped legs of an ironing board held together by a threaded axial bolt and a, cam-like clamping collar and wing nut. Such a clamping device might collapse if a heavy object, such as a log, were placed on the upper portions of the "X" shaped legs.
Another example of the prior art is revealed in an article on page 187 of the October, 1980 Popular Mechanics magazine entitled "PMs sawbuck handles the long logs", wherein the sawbuck depends on the clamping pressure of carriage bolts and wing nuts at each end. There is no cross bar axle between the pairs of the legs and cross rigidity is obtained by cross braces of wood projecting from the legs.
Commercially available from the Stanley Works, New Britain, Connecticut, is hardware consisting of a pair of brackets into which lengths of lumber are inserted to form an "X" shaped sawbuck. Each bracket consists of a pair of back-to-back channel members pivoted to each other by annular slots, annular lips and stop pins in the slots.
Exemplary of such a sawbuck is the structure depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,412 to Hildebrandt of Jan. 9, 1979.
Like the above mentioned Popular Mechanics sawbuck, the Hildebrandt device uses wood cross pieces and has no cross bar axle. The legs are limited to 2.times.4's with the brackets shown because a larger cross section would not fit in the channels.